


Asylum

by starksparker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Ouija Board, haunted, insane asylum, request, state hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksparker/pseuds/starksparker
Summary: "Why the hell did you bring a ouija board? You know how I feel about that shit."





	Asylum

It's Halloween night. You would much rather be trick-or-treating, handing out candy to kids, or even just watching some horror movies with a bowl of popcorn. But, no, of course, that's not how you get to spend your night. Your boyfriend, Theo, has managed to convince you that Halloween would be the perfect time to check out the closed down insane asylum. Beacon Hills police will be all too busy making sure no one gets kidnapped that they won't even be focused on teenagers in a condemned building.

"Why are you so nervous?" Theo asks, taking your hand in his as the both of you walk through weeds so high they've grown above your knees.

"Possibly haunted. Insane. Asylum." You look at him with narrowed eyes as if he shouldn't have asked.

"There's no such thing as ghosts." Theo smirks, gripping your hand tighter.

"Yeah, well, my parents told me there was no such thing as werewolves and would ya look who we have here." You quickly retort, nudging yourself closer to him as you get closer to the building.

"Okay, well then I guess if a ghost comes, you'll have me."

"You'd sacrifice yourself to an evil demon ghost for me?" You look up to him with puppy eyes.

"Well, I didn't say that." Your jaw drops, appalled at Theo's words. When he looks down to you, he burst out laughing, taking his hand from yours and pulling you into a side hug. "I'd kill the damn thing, not get taken by it."

"Gee, I feel real comfortable now. Ya know, that's like an oxymoron since the ghost, by definition would already be dead." Your eyes roll but you let yourself fall comfortably under Theo's arm.

"It's fine. How many people come in this place all the time and nothing ever happens?"

"They all get arrested before anything can happen." You stick your nose up, still not happy with entering the building.

"Would I let anything bad happen to you?"

"No..."

"Okay then. Come on." Theo moves a board that's leaning against one of the entrances.

The town, while it is held liable for any injuries that take place on the property, don't bother properly boarding the doors or the windows. They used to but later that same night, teenagers would just get in any way. It was more of a waste of time than anything.

As you walk inside, Theo pulls out a flashlight. Despite the light being almost blinding, it did almost nothing inside the building. The only ground floor windows are in the open corridors. The open rooms, that were probably used as mess halls, have windows about forty feet up. But that's it. Even during the day, the building is fairly dim.

You pull out your phone and use its flashlight. Just as you turn it on, it flashes against a wall where there's a graffiti drawing of the boogie man right in front of you. You let out a scream and nearly drop your phone, your heart pounding in your throat.

"Are you okay?" Theo asks, trying to hold in his laughter.

"NO!" You shove him. "This is a horrible idea!" You grip your phone tighter and your hand lays on your chest, above your heart as if making sure it's not actually going to pop out of your skin.

"This is a great idea!" Theo's laugh finally slips.

"I hate you." You mumble, wrapping your arms around his bicep as tightly as you can.

"No, you don't." He chuckles, kissing the top of your head as you keep moving.

"I want to." You roll your eyes but keep moving with him.

The two of you make your way down hallways, seemingly getting lost the further you walk. The thing with this particular building is that there are tons of different hallways and giant mess halls, every single one of them looking the same, aside from graffiti and different parts of the ceiling and roof caving in and missing. Getting lost is actually really easy, even for Mr. Arogant Chimera next to you.

Despite that, however, you do keep up with him and don't complain. You end up using your phone to take a few pictures knowing you'll regret it if you don't. You know that the odds of something happening are really slim and you'd hate not have pictures to look back on this Halloween.

But, there was one room, one of the smaller rooms that was probably used for the 'crazier' patients, the ones who weren't able to share a room with other patients. Every other room you and Theo had been in, had graffiti all over. But this one, nothing besides one small dot as if someone went to start spraypainting but immediately stopped. You started feeling uneasy by just looking into the room but it was weird and you wanted a picture. The weirdest thing happened when you tried though. The picture turned out blurry. Every other picture you had taken, turned out just fine. It's just this one. So, you shut your flashlight off and just used the flash from your camera but the same thing happened. Now, out of pure curiosity, you wanted to keep trying. You had Theo hold his flashlight into the room and you tried another picture. Blurry. You turned your flash on with Theo's flashlight. Blurry. You even made Theo try his phone but it just kept turning out blurry. Of course, there could be a thousand reasons as to why that's happening with only one room but you're not exactly in a logical state of mind.

"Maybe we should go." You say quietly, nuzzling into Theo.

"Why? Scared?" Theo's voice is a hoarse whisper.

"Yes." You say honestly.

"We have to do something first and hey, clearly there's something with this room so this is the perfect place then we'll leave, deal?"

"Ugh, fine." You groan as Theo slides off his backpack. You hadn't questioned it since you weren't sure what to expect. You guessed he just hand extra batteries and another flashlight inside the bag in case anything happened to the current one.

Theo pulls out a Ouija board as he kneels on the ground. Your eyes widen with a mixture of fear and annoyance.  **"Why the hell did you bring a Ouija board?"**  You almost yell, kneeling down next to him.  **"You know how I feel about that shit."** You stare at it through the light given from the flashlight.

"Because it's fun, y/n." An evil grin crosses Theo's face and maybe it wouldn't have terrified you so much if it weren't for the lack of lighting but you were ready to run at even the slightest noise.

"Theo, come on. Ghosts, they're gonna come for you."

"No one is gonna come for me." He snickers, placing the planchette on the board.

"How do you know? They thought that same thing in Insidious! They thought they were good in Sinister when they moved! Randy knew all the rules and still died in Scream, even predicted his own death. They knew all about Freddy Krueger and Johnny Depp still go sucked into a bed and Betty got dragged around a room." Theo's face contorts as he watches you ramble off random horror movies. "The main character knew all he had to do was not be afraid of the Bye Bye Man and he still died! His friend and girlfriend still died!"

"Hey, y/n, reality check, those are movies."

"Prostitutes in London knew about Jack The Ripper and still chose to walk the streets alone, same with women in Boston when Jack The Ripper was said to have fled to the states."

"Did you ever think you should stop looking for that kind of stuff? You're freaking yourself out."

"Do you even know what happened here?" You ask with wide eyes, growing more and more uneasy.

"Enlighten me." Theo rests his elbow on his leg, letting his chin rest on his fist as if to look interested.

"The doctor would obviously perform experiments on the patients in the basement, that's a typical thing that happened BUT, he thought he was really close to finding what he thought was a cure for people with what we know today as schizophrenia so when an outbreak of TB he hit, he didn't have any of the patients treated or anything. He just let them all get sick, including staff because he was afraid that it would ruin his research. Well, one girl, Annie, escaped and she told the story but everyone just thought she was crazy so she was admitted into another hospital upstate. But, if it wasn't that horrible here, why did they find bodies in the woods all the time? They were always escaped patients and back then people were committed for reading 'too much'."

Theo's jaw falls slightly open as he sits up, his eyebrows slightly raised as he lets out a sigh. "Why do you know that?"

"Sometimes I read." You say sarcastically.

"About closed down insane asylums and serial killers?"

"Uh, yeah. Hey, you're a fucking chimera. You don't get to judge."

"Oh, I'm not. It's kind of hot actually."

Your cheeks flush red with the remark. "You know what else is hot?" You smirk, whispering in his ear.

"What's that?" His smile says he knows what you're gonna say.

"Guys who don't get their girlfriends killed using a Ouija board." You smile wide, blinking rapidly as Theo's smile falls, a low growl comes from his throat.

"Well," He perks back up, moving his stare to the board. "I'm still hot then."

You can't help but scoff at his comment. If there's anything Theo isn't, it's insecure.

"What should we ask?" Theo asks with excitement.

"You can't just ask!" You yell, moving his hands away from the piece. "We can't break the circle and have to enter correctly and leave correctly otherwise we're gonna be fucked. Did you bring salt?"

"You're serious." Theo shakes his head with an eye roll but you just nod your head in response. "No, I didn't bring any salt." He mocks.

"Nope. Nope. Nope." You say. "Not doing it. Nope." You cross your arms and pout, not even wanting to risk anything without a grain of salt.

"Come on! What's the big deal?" Theo asks, almost teasing you.

"We're gonna die!" You whine, completely against the idea of summoning demons.

"We're not gonna-"

"Shhhhhhhh." You hush as you hear something from one of the hallways. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Theo looks to you amused as your fear completely takes over.

"That." You snap as the sound of tapping comes from the hall again.

"Didn't hear anything." Theo shakes his head.

"Bullshit, you're part wolf. Listen." You scoot closer to him, feeling his body heat radiate from him.

The tapping continues. It's consistent and keeps getting closer, now followed by footsteps. It's as if someone is walking and tapping the wall, taunting you.

"Theo, we should leave." You whisper, keeping your eyes glued to the hallway you can't actually see.

"It's probably nothing, y/n."

"Seriously?" You push your head against him but not daring to move your stare. "Those are footsteps."

"Or maybe it's your imagination." Theo coos in your ear but it doesn't help. Your skin crawls with goosebumps and your heart starts racing with your mind, begging you to get up and start running.

"Please." You finally turn and face him. "I'm scared." You force yourself to finally say the word.

"Fine." Theo sighs, gathering the board and putting it in his bag. Just as you go to stand up, a horrible, agonizing scream echoes through the building. You and Theo freeze right where you are as the scream comes to a sudden stop.

"What the fuck?" You ask, grabbing Theo.

"That didn't sound good."

"Yeah, let's get the fuck out of here." You tug on him, but in no real direction since you can't quite remember which corridor you came from.

"Or maybe we need to go find whoever let out that scream. They sounded hurt."

"Okay, we'll get outside and call the police. They can come into this freak show and find them."

"On Halloween? Do you think the cops are gonna believe us?" Another scream, this one far more heartbroken comes from the opposite hallway of the footsteps you heard minutes prior. "We have to find them."

You bite your cheek, knowing it would be wrong to leave someone inside. The building is falling apart and it's possible someone else was inside, same idea Theo had, and something just fell on them or they got stuck somewhere.

"Fine, but we have to make it quick. I have a bad feeling."

"Alright, well how about we-"

 **"If you say, 'let's split up', I swear to God."** You immediately cut him off, gripping his hand with all of your strength.

"We'll find whoever it is quicker."

"HAVE YOU NEVER SEEN A SINGLE HORROR MOVIE? YOU DIE IF YOU SPLIT UP AND STATICS SHOW THAT IF YOU SPLIT UP IN REAL LIFE, YOU DIE TOO. YOU'RE THE WEREWOLF. GUESS WHO'S DYING. ME. NO." You lose your cool as panic starts to set in, the footsteps and tapping starting up and coming closer.

"Okay, okay. Let's go then." Theo's hand squeezes yours.

Just as you're about to start walking, the footsteps and tapping start sounding quicker, less echoed as if they were almost to the mess hall where you and Theo were. Your mind races as your hands clutch Theo's hand and forearm as if your life depended on it. His flashlight lit the hallway up just enough to see a few feet in front of you.

"Theo, come on. Let's go. Maybe they left." You say as you reach another mess hall.

"Hey, we have to find out for sure. What if something happened? You just wanna leave someone for dead?"

'Well, no..."

"Okay, now lets-" Theo gets cut off by a shuffling noise from one of the rooms down the hall. "See, maybe that's them." Theo's voice stays steady but you're not nearly as confident.

"Stay here. I'm gonna go check real quick."

"Have you lost your mind?" Your eyes widen with Theo's words. "I'm not leaving your side."

"Stay behind me then." Theo scoffs, moving you behind him.

You grip his jacket and only peak around his arm so you don't fall. You're more afraid of someone randomly popping out. There's always something about peaking around a corner or moving the curtains of a window at night and having a face staring at you. Absolutely horrifying.

The shuffling comes to an immediate stop as you and Theo stand outside the door.

"Uh, hello?" He asks, lightly pushing the door open.

Just as the door opens almost completely, Theo is ripped from your grip and the door is slammed in your face with a loud yell from Theo.

"Theo!" You scream, banging on the door. "Theo!" Your voice holds every ounce of panic your body can produce but there's nothing coming from the other side of the door.

Everything is quiet besides your breathing. You push against the door but it doesn't budge. Your legs shake as your heart races and hands sweat. It's just you. Alone. In the dark, in an insane asylum. Now what are you supposed to do? You can't leave. Not without Theo and you have no idea where you are. It's pitch black and you don't have service thanks to the building being a dead zone. You're just completely trapped.

"Theo!" You try again as every ounce of hope seems to leave you. "Please be okay." You whine as a tear slips. Your fist hits the door as you slide down to the floor. But, you're not allowed to wallow in your own pity for very long thanks to a banging coming from inside the door. The banging is followed by thundering steps from above you. Based on the condition of the ceiling, you were sure whatever was above you, was going to fall right onto you.

Fear takes over your hopelessness and you start pounding on the door again as you stand back up. It might be completely pointless but it's better than sitting around. Your heart pounds inside your ears so loud, you don't hear someone come from up from behind you. You're too invested in the door, you don't even sense them until their hand comes around your mouth and their other arm wraps around your neck, pulling you backward.

Your vocal chords feel like their tearing as you scream into their hand. Your muscles ache as you try to escape their grasp but whoever was dragging you, is far too strong. But, you're dating Theo. You've got to have at least some fight in you. Before they can drag you into another room, you adjust your mouth and bite their hand as hard as you can.

"Ah! What the fuck?" They scream and you take the second of weakness and escape their grip, elbowing them in the face. "Stop!"

"Liam?" You scream, looking to the floor with your phone's flashlight. "What the fuck?" Liam stands back up, blood dripping from his nose.

"Heeeeyyyyy, y/n." He nods, shaking his hand.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Where the hell is Theo?" Just as you ask, lights turn on and you find yourself looking around, noticing the construction lights, spaced far enough a part for you to have missed them with a flashlight.

"Gotcha." Theo comes out of the room, a smirk etched on his face.

"Happy Halloween." Liam smiles.

"That's not funny!" You scream, looking between the both of them as Theo fully approaches.

"I don't know. I thought it was pretty funny, how about you, Liam?" Theo asks, arms crossed.

"Hilarious. You actually thought this place was haunted." Liam starts laughing at you as your eyes narrow.

"It's not funny! You almost gave me a fucking heart attack!"

"Oh, come on, y/n. You had something similar planned." Theo calls you out with a cocked head.

"Well, that's, uh, that's different." You cross your arms and shift your weight to one foot. Your original plan was to use Liam to scare Theo. But, you just wanted to take him to the woods, tell a few urban legend stories, and have Liam come out of nowhere. The only reason that didn't happen is because Liam said he didn't want any part in your prank. "Hey! You wouldn't help me scare Theo but you helped him?"

"You stole my sandwich."

Your jaw falls open as you look at Liam in disbelief. "A sandwich? All of this. Over a sandwich."

"Yeah." Liam shrugs. "Don't eat my food."

"Oh, well you better watch your back because I'm gonna get you back. Not today, not tomorrow, it might be in ten years. I'm gonna get you back." You say, causing Theo to start snickering. "Oooooohhhhh," You start in on Theo. "I'm gonna get you back in so many other ways." A knowing grin crosses your face and Theo's smirk falls.

"How?"

"I'm your girlfriend. How do you think?"

Liam starts laughing at your remark. "Man, you fucked up." Theo jabs him with an elbow. "Ow." Liam coughs.

"Prank me, and you gotta be prepared for the consequences." You shrug, now laughing at the boys and the entire situation. "How'd you guys do it though?" Curiousity takes over your annoyance with being so scared over a petty prank.

"We came here earlier and set up lights and the footsteps and tapping." Theo starts off.

"We just recorded us walking in out of rooms and down hallways and then I set it up to play on repeat when I got here. That way, no matter when you guys got to that section of the building, it'd still be playing."

"Some of the rooms have latters to get to the attic to you can get from one room t the other. That's how Liam dragged me into the room and then dragged you away. And these lights were already here. The room I got dragged into is where the electrical box is." Theo finishes explaining their thought out plan.

"You two are horrible." You stare at them in awe, slightly impressed.

"You just wish you thought of it first."

"Obviously! You two would have been horrified! I'm pissed but nice." You nod in approval. Regardless how badly they scared you, you have to appreciate a thought out prank. "But, really, can we leave now? Because this place still freaks me the fuck out, rigged lights or not."

"Yeah, I've got something else planned." Theo smiles and even though it's his 'good' smile, you have to eye him with suspicion.

"I'm not gonna scare you again." He mocks, wrapping his arm around you.

"Good. My heart can't take anymore."

"It was good, come on." Liam joins the two of you.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." You sigh, leaning into Theo. "Ya got me. Congrats."

The three of you make your way to Theo's truck, not bothering to shut the lights off. You take the middle seat of the truck, right between Theo and Liam. Normally, you're not a fan of the middle seat, but Liam's house isn't too far so it's not like you'd have to suffer very long anyway. After Theo drops Liam off, you and Theo go to your house. You see trick-or-treaters looking disappointed by the porch light off, indicating there's no candy.

"What's your plan?" You shut the door after hopping down from the truck.

"Shhh, surprise." Theo whispers, dragging your hand.

"I think I've had enough surprises for the day." You groan, following him up the driveway and to your front door.

"It wasn't that bad."

"I thought you died!" You yell, scanning him over.

"You were that worried?"

"Well, yeah." You say as if he should have known better. "I'd be really sad if you died or if anything happened to you." You shrug with the words.

"You're making me feel bad." Theo's eyes fall guilty as he opens the door.

"Good!" You laugh, following him inside.

"Okay, so," Theo starts as you stand outside your bedroom door. "I knew you were gonna be mad so I got Liam to get Mason and Corey to help with this part." His eyes go to the floor before finishing. "They didn't want part in any of the fun."

"That's because Mason and Corey are nice." You retort.

"Yeah, no fun in that." Theo shrugs as he opens your door revealing a perfectly decked out Halloween room.

There are fake cob webs scattered about your dressers while there are lights in the shape of spiders hanging all around your ceiling. Bowls of your favorite candy are situated nicely on your bed as well as a few bags of microwave popcorn and your favorite horror DVDs.

"You, you make it really hard to stay mad at you." The corners of your mouth tug into a tight smile as your eyes meet his.

"I know." He nods with confidence. "Forgive me?"

"Weeeeelllll," You look up to the ceiling but when your eyes come back to Theo, he's giving you the puppy dog look. "Yeaaahh."

"Let's get comfortable then." Theo's lips meet yours before taking you over to the bed and popping the DVD of your choice into your laptop.


End file.
